Bunny Days
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Airi had graduated with the twins three years ago. In that time she has dated a new Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Instead of being the boy lolita everyone loved as a kid, Hunny had a growthspurt and turned into a handsome man that Airi loves. When Haruhi and Tamaki return from America... will things have changed between them? (I dont own the rights to Ouran but to my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She opens her eyes to the light pink walls. Everything is blurry like it usually is when somebody wakes up. She blinks her emerald green eyes a few times, her light brown ringlets are scattered all over the pillow. The window was open sending in the scent of cherry blossoms into the room. She feels someones hand slide around her thin waist. She holds the hand by interlacing her fingers with the fingers that was much bigger than her own. "Mitsukuni." She says softly to no replay. "Mitsukuni its time to get up." Still no reply. She chuckles and turns around to a fair skinned man with long blond hair, his dark chocolate eyes were wide open and looking at her. She smiles and chuckles. "You were awake this whole time?" He gives off a smile.  
"Yes." He says in a deep silk like voice.  
"Then why didn't you answer, silly?"  
"I wanted this moment to last." She can feel her heart racing. He always makes her heart race.  
"You're just being silly."  
"No." He gets really close. "I wanted to admire your body." He whispers to her. She blushes a lot and jumps up.  
"We have to go! Everyone is waiting at the airport!" She rushes to get some clothes on.

She turns around and Mitsukuni has propped himself up on his left arm. He looks at her with a serious face. "I don't get it Airi."  
"Get what?"  
"I always make advances at you and you just change the subject. I mean, we've gone out for three years but it seems like you don't want….."  
"Like I don't want…What?" He just shakes his head and stands. He is shirtless with a solid six pack. When he stretches his abs stay perfect. He walks over and gets on his jeans and a bright bluish teal color and a bright orange jacket.

Airi looks at the floor guiltily. She knew what he meant but she felt scared every time he would try and tease her. Mitsukuni ruffles her hair and smiles. "Dont worry about it Airi. When you're ready you're ready. Its just not now." He says kindly. "We have to meet Everyone at the airport. Haru chan and Tama chan is coming back." He takes her hand and runs out with her. She smiles happily and laughs as he practically drags her to the car. He starts it up and drives there in the pure white convertible. Once there they rush inside to see Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, and Mori waiting out front. They all look over at them.  
"Its about time." Hikaru says sarcastically.  
"We thought you wouldn't be here." Karou says seriously.  
"Well having a bit too much fun you two?" Kyoya says smugly. Mori stays silent looking away from them. Mitsukuni laughs and pulls Airi close.  
"Yeah we didn't get to finish! Is there any vacant rooms around here?!"  
"Pervert." The twins say at the same time.

People start flooding the terminal from the plane that had just landed. They all look around. The twins keep looking the opposite way of the other, Mori is tall and has no problem seeing, Mitsukuni has Airi on his shoulders to get a better view. She spots familiar blond and brown hair. "I think I found them!" They rush over and glomp the tall blond and the short brunette. They hug and laugh then Tamaki quiets them down.  
"We have some news." He announces dramatically. Everyone waits with anticipation. Tamaki holds Haruhi close. "We are going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home, Airi's heart is filled with pain and sorrow. The tears are on the brims of her eyes but she tries not to cry. She looks out the window and see's that the cherry blossoms are almost in bloom. She has always had a secret dream about the cherry blossoms, a dream she never told anyone. Not even Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni pulls off to the side of the road and looks at Airi. "What's wrong?" He asks sternly.  
"Nothing." She says softly.  
"Ever since we left the airport you've been moping."  
"No I havent!" She whines.  
"Airi the truth…. Please I wanna help you….."

Airi turns and looks at him with tears finally overflowing. "I'm upset…. Tamaki and Haruhi are having a baby…. They looked so happy….." She is sniffling and sobbing. "I wont ever get to feel that happiness with you…."  
"What do you mean? You're happy with me right?"  
"Yes…. But the happiness of being a mother will never happen…." Mitsukuni finally understands and hugs her. She sobs into his chest.  
"You dont need to have a baby to be a mother Airi…. There is always adoption or the possibility of a surrogate…." Airi continues sobbing.  
"Its not the same Mitsukuni…. Its just not….." Her voice breaks and trails off. Mitsukuni knew how she felt. He wasnt much of a fan of those methods either but he knew it may be the only chance they have.

He holds her until she calms a bit and drives to their house. Airi rushes to the back and Mitsukuni goes inside and grabs something in his desk. He holds it in his and for awhile and takes a deep breath. He takes one step and stops. He then puts it back into the drawer. He whispers sadly. "Not yet…. now isnt the time….. Maybe…. tonight there can be a chance." He smells the aroma of sashimi that is now filling the house. He goes out back to get Airi. She's looking up at the orchard of cherry blossoms Mitsukuni had specially planted for her. Shes just watching as they are partially bloomed. He walks over and holds her from behind. He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear. "Dinners ready." She stays perfectly still for a moment and nods."Airi…. I know you dont want to have sex…. of the fear you may get your hopes up…. but maybe it could help your stress a little… im not saying today…. but when you want to…. dont hold it back ok….?" She nods and stands.

They walk inside and eat then head up to the bedroom. Airi goes and gets a shower and Mitsukuni takes his shirt off. Airi walks out in nothing but a towel an looks innocently at Mitsukuni. He smiles a bit and holds her tight. She looks up and kisses him with passion. "I love you…. Mitsukuni…." She says in a low yet soft voice.  
"I love you too." He begins to kiss her neck softly. His kisses feel like angel kiss. She moans quietly. He leads her to bed for a night they will always remember.


End file.
